zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Snipe Master
The Snipe Master (RZ-057) is Velociraptor-type Zoid, one of over 200 species of biomechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. Overview The Snipe Master is a Velociraptor-type Zoid, created by the Helic Republic. The design was based on the Gun Sniper design, but where the Gun Sniper was a general infantry Zoid equipped with a sniper weapon, the Snipe Master is a specialized sniping platform. The Zoid’s rifle has a longer range, greater accuracy, and more killing power than its predecessor. The weapon is magazine-fed, allowing for reloading in the field. To better perform its dedicated role, the Snipe Master has several other improvements. The rifle is operated by a dedicated sniper crewman in a separate cockpit to the pilot. Additionally, the rifle is equipped with an advanced scope and tracking sensors to enhance its targeting. To aid the Zoid in its missions, it is equipped with sensor baffles that render it undetectable to most conventional sensors. These advances come at a price; save for its teeth and claws, the Zoid lacks any secondary weapons. If caught at close-range by an enemy Zoid, the Snipe Master is usually at a disadvantage. Several weapons packages were later developed to help deal with this problem. Battle Story Appearances In the build-up of their forces for the invasion of the Dark Continent of Nyx, the Helic Republic created the Snipe Master to act as a dedicated sniping platform. This allowed them to free up Gun Snipers to act as regular infantry Zoids and supplant older machines like the Godos. The Snipe Masters were initially effective against the Guylos forces, using the harsh terrain of Nyx to their advantage. However, while fighting against the Prozen Knights, the Snipe Masters were forced into close combat with the enemy's Hammer Rock Zoids, where they were at a disadvantage. The majority of the Snipe Masters were wiped out when Prozen's Death Saurer exploded, destroying both armies. Media appearances Video Games The Snipe Master appears in the video games Zoids Saga, Zoids VS, Zoids Battle Legends and the Cyber Drive Zoids GBA game. A specialized variant of the Snipe Master, the Snipe Master Blue Unicorn is associated with the elite Republic team in the Versus series. Both the Zoids Saga, Zoids Battle Legends and Zoids VS series feature separate versions for Snipe Master's equipped with the Flexible Booster and Active Shield units. In the Zoids Saga ''series of games, the Snipe Master's ranged weaponry is oddly not as powerful as its normal melee attacks. In Zoids Legacy the Snipe Master Active Shield is abbreviated to: ''SMastr A-Sild. Zoids Legacy Stats for Sniper Master FB: Length: 12.0m, Weight: 25.1t, Speed: 210km/h Zoids Legacy Stats for Sniper Master A-Shield: Length: 12.0m, Weight: 24.2t, Speed: 185km/h Saga 2 Snipe Master.PNG| Snipe Master Saga 2 Snipe Master FB.PNG| Snipe Master FB Saga 2 Snipe Master A-Shield.PNG| Snipe Master A-Shield Web Comic The Snipe Master is one of the Republican Zoids featured in the Zoids Web Comic. It is part of the Madthunder's division, and is one of the Zoids that battles with the Liger Zero X. Video A TOMY commercial featured some Snipe Masters, in a similar role to the above Web Comic. They were equipped with various Custom Parts and engaged the Dark Spiner. Models Zoids (1999) The Snipe Master was released in the Zoids (1999) line. It was introduced in 2001. The Snipe Master comes on four frames, along with a small wind-up motor, a clear canopy, two lots of four rubber caps, two small grey pilots (one seated, one prone), and label sheets. The Zoid is molded in white, light blue, and black, with an option for blue or red caps. The Snipe Master was the last all-new windup Zoid ever released. Construction of the Snipe Master is relatively simple and straightforward. The Zoid uses a simple wind-up motor for its motion; once wound, the Zoid will walk forwards and wave its arms. Several additional weapons kits were produced for the Snipe Master. All of these were also designed for use with other Zoids. *The CP-24 Flexible Booster consists of a pair of boosters mounted on the sides on flexible mountings. *The CP-25 Active Shield consists of a pair of shields mounted on the Zoids side that move to protect it form incoming fire. *The CP-26 Omni-Directional Missile Unit consists of several launchers that are spread across the Zoid's body, carrying an array of missiles. Zoids VS Snipe Master A limited edition version of the Snipe Master was released in 2002, colored in white, black and bright orange. This was released with the first Zoids VS game as a tie-in. The box was colored a monochrome orange and had a "Zoids VS" logo on it. There was also a picture of Zan on the box. The Zoid includes 2 sets of caps, one set blue and the other orange. It also includes a brand new custom sticker sheet. Museum Snipe Master A limited edition version of the Snipe Master, popularly known as Bone Sniper among fans, was released in 2005 as an exclusive to the Ueno Museum's 'Dinosaur Expo 2005'. This version of the Snipe Master was primarily bone-white, with dark coffee colored parts, gunmetal weapons and orange canopies. Category:Zoids Category:Raptor-Type Zoids Category:Helic Republic Zoids Category:NJR Category:Lightweight Zoids